


Olivia Has a Proper Family

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alex and Jack get married, Gen, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: I smiled because we felt like a proper family.(Sequel to 'Olivia on Tour')





	Olivia Has a Proper Family

"Olivia! Come back!" I yelled, running after her. This was the last thing I wanted to be doing on the morning before my wedding. That's right, after three months of solid planning and being engaged, I was getting married to Alex, my one true love, however cheesy that sounds.  
  
"Come and catch me Dad!" Olivia shouted, her pink dress flowing behind her.  
  
She had her bridemaid dress on, and the last thing I wanted was it getting dirty, not that I thought anyone would notice, but still, I wanted her to look her best on the happiest day of my life - barring the day when Olivia called me 'Dad' for the for time ever. I ran after her and scooped her up in my arms, Olivia squealing with excitement.  
  
"Now, Olivia, you know what you have to do?" I checked, setting her down on the ground, "Follow May and do what she does?"  
  
My daughter nodded at me, grinning widely. She ran off, yelling bye over her shoulder. She was probably going to find Alex or possibly May. Looking at her now, you wouldn't think that she used to live on the streets, and that I had took her in, out of the kindness of my heart. I was glad I had though, she was a ray of sunshine in my life, along with Alex of course.  
  
I smiled, thinking about my soon-to-be husband. I walked back to the 'dressing room' as it had been dubbed by my Mum, but was in actual fact just a normal room with a mirror in. I went through the door, and almost collided with Alex, who was standing right in the doorway. He moved out of the way just in time though, so no harm was done.  
  
"Alex! You do know we're not meant to see each other before the wedding right?" I said, half-annoyed, half-amused. It was just like Alex to break traditions. Take the way he proposed to me for example, he'd asked me how Olivia would feel about having two Dads. Certainly not the traditional way of asking someone to marry them.  
  
Alex shrugged, "Eh, I don't really care. What I do care about is my beautiful husband standing in front of me in his gorgeous suit, looking delicatable." He replied, moving towards me.  
  
"Did you just call me eatable?" I asked, as he placed his hands on my hips.  
  
"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." He said, capturing my lips with his and it was hard to concentrate on anything else but the movement of our lips, gliding together with practiced ease.  
  
Unfortuantly, we were interrupted by my Mum bursting into the room, loudly annoucing that it was time.  
  
"Jack! Alex!" She scolded, playfully swatting us around the head when we pulled apart, both with wide grins on our faces.  
  
"Uh... Yeah. I told him we shouldn't but he forced me!" Alex said, beating a hasty retreat.  
  
"Lier!" I called, smiling.  
  
"Am not!" He said just before he exited the room.  
  
I turned my attention to my Mum, who had been watching us with a fond smile on her face.  
  
"What?" I asked, straightening my tie absentmindly.  
  
"Your father did the exact same thing to me before our wedding," She replied, taking my hand, "Come on, don't want you to be late to your own wedding now do you?"  
  
I laughed, allowing Mum to lead me to the room where everyone was waiting, "No, I guess not."  
  


* * *

  
The wedding, despite our mother's worries beforehand, went off without a hitch. Well, apart from Olivia walking past her seat, but she soon realised and went back to it, sitting next to May. I thought everyone thought it was cute on her pink bridemaids dress, so she got away with it.  
  
I was leaning against Alex's chest, sharing our first offical dance as husbands - to the 'In The End' by Snow Patrol, maybe not the most traditional of songs, but we didn't care - aware of the cameras videoing our every move. I was comfortable though, seems like being in the spotlight for a good chunk of your life really does make relaxed about cameras.  
  
I whispered in Alex's ear, "I bet the fans are going to be thrilled. Jalex is real."  
  
He laughed, his chest vibrating my cheek as we swayed. After the song had finished and another one started up, other people began to join us. I nudged Alex, he looked down at me.  
  
"Look there's Zack and Sara." I said, nodding in their direction. They noticed us looking and gave us a small wave. I waved back, it was good for Zack to have found someone. I felt a hand on my waist, poking me gently. I looked down, it was Olivia.  
  
"Dad, can I dance with you?" She asked, her blue eyes hopeful.  
  
"Yes," I said, letting go of Alex, who frowned. I pecked him on the cheek before letting Olivia stand on my shoes, "Let's dance!"  
  
Olivia laughed as I danced us round the dancefloor, enjoying herself.  
  
"Having a good time?" I asked, spinning us in circles, making myself dizzy.  
  
"Yeah!" She said, laughing as her dress flew outwards.  
  


* * *

  
Alex and I were tangled in the sheets in a honeymoon suite in a hotel somewhere in Copenhagen. I had my head on Alex's chest, listening to his heart thudding against his ribcage. Alex was slowly running his fingers through my hair. It was relaxing.  
  
I sighed, worrying about Olivia. She was with my parents for the week while we were away on our honeymoon. I hoped she was alright.  
  
"I know that sigh, you're worrying about Olivia," Alex said, making me jump, "You know she's fine."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"But nothing, she can't come to any harm at your parents. May's gonna be there with her, you know nothing can happen." He said, slowly moving from underneath me and lying next to me instead.  
  
"I guess you're right." I replied.  
  
"I always am." Alex whispered before kissing me.  
  
I soon forgot what I was worrying about when Alex's tongue was massaging mine. I groaned.  
  


* * *

  
"Olivia!" I yelled, dropping my bags and running towards her.  
  
I heard Alex laughing behind me as he picked up my bags. I didn't care though, not now that I had Olivia's warm body encased in my arms again.  
  
"I swear you spent more of your honeymoon worrying about her than you did enjoying yourself." Alex said.  
  
I turned so I was facing him and replied, "And you know that _so_ isn't true." I added a wink for emphasis. He had the good grace to blush, dropping his head.  
  
"Dad! You're squishing me!" Olivia said, sounding a little out of breath.  
  
I let go of her, "Sorry. Shall we go home?"  
  


* * *

  
We were home. I sighed happily as Olivia insisted on putting Home Alone on.  
  
Alex groaned, muttering, "Anything but Home Alone, anything."  
  
"But Olivia wants to watch it, not me," I said, smiling sweetly, kissing him gently on the lips, "Besides, you don't _have_ to watch it with us."  
  
We settled down on the sofa, Alex stretched out along the full lenght of the sofa, with me and Olivia on top of him. He didn't complain though.  
  
I grinned like a child with the opening scene came on, my lips moving to quote it exactly. I felt Alex's hand rest on the back of my neck. I leant into his calming touch. Olivia snuggled into me, under the blanket, her eyes fixed on the screen.  
  
I smiled because we felt like a proper family.


End file.
